


The Most Heroic

by Slantedlight (BySlantedlight)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BySlantedlight/pseuds/Slantedlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A drabble-by-request for She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named... *g* SWSNBN asked for Bodie, Doyle, and the ride of the Valkyries. <i>Ride of the Valkyries</i> - I ask you! *g*</p><p>
  <i>"In Norse mythology, a Valkyrie (from Old Norse valkyrja "chooser of the slain") is one of a host of female figures who decide which soldiers die in battle and which live." (Wikipedia, 1st November 2007)</i>
</p></blockquote>





	The Most Heroic

Wind rushed where there should have been no wind, stars screamed by, and dawn was distant on the horizon. Loud in the night he could hear the wail of the gnashing Valkyries, the roar of their furred steeds, and… something else?

A whisper.

A broken, wet-rimmed whisper, calling above everything else.

_Bodiecomebackdon'tletthemwinit'llbealrightyou'llseewe'llgetyoufixedupbegoodasnewdon'tleavemedon'tleavemedon'tleaveme…_

So he opened to it, the burning heat of his chest, the hard weight of his lungs, and he moaned with the red-hot pain, but he felt Doyle's hands, warm, and when he opened his eyes there was Doyle himself, Valkyries spitting ire as they fled. 

_Not yet._

 

_November 2007_

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble-by-request for She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named... *g* SWSNBN asked for Bodie, Doyle, and the ride of the Valkyries. _Ride of the Valkyries_ \- I ask you! *g*
> 
> _"In Norse mythology, a Valkyrie (from Old Norse valkyrja "chooser of the slain") is one of a host of female figures who decide which soldiers die in battle and which live." (Wikipedia, 1st November 2007)_


End file.
